federation_starfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Daviddye
Name: Daviddye (Kadar in-game, romulan name R'Vix, known more commonly as 'Joe' Kadar due to his Near- Human Emotional capabilities) Species: Vulcan (50%), Romulan (50%) Gender: Male Year of Birth: December 3rd, 2359 (29 Years old) Height: 5'11" Hair Color: Rusty Orange Eye Color: Green/Gray Blood Type: Type C+ (vulcan only type) Medical Issues: Slight Mental Unstability, Healing (formerly) fracured leg from Power Core explosion on the SS Berlin, Minor combat scars, Plasma burns, Blindness (VISOR is now used, both this and the Plasma burns from the ambush of the SS Berlin) Languages Spoken: Ancient Vulcan, Modern Vulcan, Federation Standard (english), Romulan, Ancient Romulan, Reman (Understand only), Klingon (Understand only) Nationality: Vulcan (United Federation of Planets), Romulus (Romulan Star Empire) Relationship Status: None Biography ----------------------------------- This Vulcan/Romulan hybrid was born on Vulcan but Raised on Romulus by his Romulan Mother for most of his younger years, and the knowledge of his Romulan bloodline as A Praetor remains unknown to him. At his Mid-teens, the Romulan Tal Shiar hunted him on Romulus to Silence him due to his Connections to the Federation (He was of Peaetor's blood and knew much about the Romulan Military, they believed him to be A Federation Spy) and Corruption in the Romulan Senate (his Half-Brother V'Tetrix was one step behind him in his Family's power in the Senate, and he wanted to be First to the Title of Praetor). His mother booked him passage off the Planet for his own Safety, and was never seen or Heard from again. He found his way to Vulcan and the ShirKahr Academy and began training to Control his Emotions and Telepathic abilities (Among other things) under the Tutelage of his Father. However, on A Transport ship to Earth and Starfleet Academy, the SS Berlin (Whitch his father was on Too due to his duties as A Federation Diplomat), it was Ambushed by Orion and Nausicaan Raiders, who captured, looted, and otherwise Pillaged the Ship and it's Crew (whitch he saw his father die in front of his own eyes). Having basic Training in Combat, he tried all he Could to fight the Boarders and keep the Power Core intact, but it Imploded, causing him permanent Plasma burns, A Fractured Leg, and his Blindness that now Forces him to wear his VISOR. Knowing he didn't have A Chance, he depressurized the primary decks and barely evaded the Raiders (Whitch was Funded and given Information by his Vulcan Brother, Molak), managing to restore Backup power and Life Support and Pilot the battered Transport back to Starbase 001 as the only Survivor. He enlisted in the Engineering section of Starfleet, passing with Flying colors and A Major in Warp Dynamics and Theory as well as Temporal Dynamics, and was soon scheduled to work at Utopia Planatia. However, A notable Federation Captain known as captain Sion Dark (Of the Scarlet, of Course) saw his Prowess as an Engineer (Of whitch there was none since the last engineer was transferred to another ship following the Dominion end of the Dominion war and Beginning of the Vituzad war) and had him Re-assigned to the Scarlet, of whitch he has worked on ever since. NOTE: Cmdr. Kadar, especially since his Father's death and his Semi-Romulan Bloodline, uses emotions occasionally and thus his Emotions are more Volatile and harder for him to Control. Thus, he is more prone to Severe Emotional Distress such as Increased Anger. Skills/Talents Cmdr. Kadar has noted Skill in Warp Mechanics and is now one of the best Engineers in Starfleet, Almost comparable to B'Elanna Torres of the ''Voyager ''or Jeordi LaForge of the ''Enterprise-D, ''although he is not as well-known. He also has Intracate knowledge of Temporal Mechanics, and is skilled in Hand-to-hand Combat (Most notably, the Vulcan ceremonial weapon known as the Lurpa). He is A good pilot, but his Flaw lies with his Emotional instability (At times). Group Information ----------------------------------- Joined: Stardate Unknown Current Branch: Engineering, Command Current Rank: Commander Current Position: Chief Engineer, USS Scarlet-D - Stardate Unknown, Academy Courses Taken ----------------------------------- -Yet to be determined Promotions and Awards ----------------------------------- Promotion Record -Cadet to Ensign, Stardate Unknown -Ensign to Lieutenant JG, Stardate 081510 -Lieutenant JG to Full Lieutenant, Stardate Unknown -Lt. to Lt. Cmdr - 102410 -Lt. Cmdr to Full Commander, Stardate Unknown Award Record -Yet to be determined Category:Personnel Records